


Mirror Mirror

by Kalikuks



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Camboy Hanzo Shimada, Cock Cage, Consentacles, Demon Jesse McCree, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic Electrostimulation, Fantasy AU, Fantasy Phone Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic Camboy AU, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Sexy Misuse of D&D Lore, Sexy Misuse of D&D Spells, Voyeurism, Weird Biology, Wizard Hanzo Shimada, sexy shenanigans, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalikuks/pseuds/Kalikuks
Summary: “Now this is a change o’ pace from other times some simperin’ fools have summoned me. Never been somewhere so,” the demon’s eyes focus on Hanzo and Hanzo alone now, trailing up his body hungrily, “decadent.”“I’m glad it pleases you,” Hanzo’s voice comes out huskier than intended, and part of him wants to blame the harsh language of the spell. But that would be a lie.“Darlin’, many things please me.” The demon struts up to Hanzo on clawed feet, the way he moves is both predatory and graceful in spades. Hanzo can’t take his eyes off of him even if he tried. “Though right now, seems like my job is pleasin’ you.”-- -- -- -- -- -- --In which Hanzo is a powerful wizard who's got a sweet second occupation as a Magical Camboy and finds himself summoning a demon for some fun one night. Things get progressively more smutty and complicated from there.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 79
Kudos: 332
Collections: Some Kinda Magic





	1. A Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drizzerey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drizzerey/gifts).



> Me and Drizzerey decided to have a fun little friendly challenge that follows these basic themes: 
> 
> \- Magical Camboy Hanzo  
> \- Demon Jesse  
> \- McHanzo  
> \- NSFW
> 
> Driz's is a far more modern take while mine is high fantasy as I am want to do. I hope you take the time to read both stories!
> 
> I'm gonna try to update this bad boy every Friday + Monday.

Hanzo is late.

Which is completely and utterly unacceptable, but it had not been Hanzo’s fault at all. He will have to apologize heavily to his following, having already notified them of his late arrival. Hanzo has specialized one-way sending paper to those who pay him _patronage_ and watch his little shows for such an event as him running late. Being an archmage pays well enough to help pay to craft such things himself, but as a job it can get rather _boring_. Especially when nobility or adventurers come calling to get him to create or tamper with magical items or spell scrolls to make them have more specialized uses. It’s his specialty as an archmage and the reason why he’s late today. If it were up to him, he’d never have people come to bother him in his tower again.

Hence this second occupation of his.

A large, ornate silver mirror occupies one of the walls in Hanzo’s bedroom. Often, a mirror-like this is used for scrying spells. Which is precisely why Hanzo has it installed. Only those privy to his private shows have access to it, runes just as ornate as the frame of the seeing glass etched along the top and sides. It requires a special spell to be able to scry into this mirror when it is active. Hanzo’s got many a wealthy fan and client who have paid hefty amounts of gold and platinum for the privilege.

The reminder that he’s missing out on his favourite leisure activity and the coin his patrons will be throwing his way tonight spurs him to tear off of his proper archmage attire. He unceremoniously kicks the pile of cloth under his bed to hide them away from the view of his viewers. Without the proper prep for the level of presentation that he would like, Hanzo merely dons a sheer robe of deep bluish-black. It leaves nothing to the imagination but feels silky against his skin, and already the thought of what might go through his viewer’s heads makes a shudder of delight travel down his spine.

All the spells at his fingertips could never make him feel as powerful as that feeling does.

The thought does give Hanzo pause though, looking across his room to the case he keeps all of his more _private_ alterations of spells. The ones that make his shows all the more delightful. Recently, one of his patrons had dropped a spell scroll into his special donation pocket dimension with a note that if he was looking for an _interesting_ night that he should use it.

He’d copied the spell into his spellbooks but otherwise hadn’t touched the scroll. Perhaps tonight he would see what it has to offer. Mind made up, Hanzo crosses to his desk in the corner and pulls the spell scroll out and unfurls it. He purses his lips as he reads over the scroll. It is a summoning scroll of sorts, which some would consider dubious since it is unlabeled. But the last thing any of Hanzo’s patrons would do is send him something that could bring him harm, right? Besides, if it turns out too dangerous, he could always smite what it calls on out of existence.

With that, Hanzo begins reading the scroll aloud. The words fall from his lips in rough, otherworldly consonants. A red, unnatural light fills the room. His entire tower seems to shudder with the power, and all shadows seem to grow larger. There’s an arcane spark in the centre of Hanzo’s room, growing larger and larger as the spell continues. It bursts when it reaches the crescendo, the spell scroll setting itself alight and burning away to ash when it completes. Suddenly everything is normal once more in Hanzo’s chambers, save for one crucial detail.

The large, very _beautiful_ demon now standing in the middle of Hanzo’s room.

His coal red eyes scan the room, and he would appear human if it weren’t for the unnatural quality of his beauty or his leathery wings which he flaps languidly as he takes in his surroundings. He’s got nothing on save for bright red fabric edged with a geometric pattern, and it hangs loosely enough that it teases just enough of a peek of what lays under it. Hanzo’s eyes trail the coarse hairs that travel well past the demon’s navel all the way up to the impressive curvature of his horns. He’s in the middle of considering the prehensile abilities the demon’s tail might offer when the demon finally speaks.

“Now this is a change o’ pace from other times some simperin’ fools have summoned me. Never been somewhere so,” the demon’s eyes focus on Hanzo and Hanzo alone now, trailing up his body hungrily, “ _decadent.”_

“I’m glad it pleases you,” Hanzo’s voice comes out huskier than intended, and part of him wants to blame the harsh language of the spell. But that would be a lie.

“Darlin’, many things please me.” The demon struts up to Hanzo on clawed feet, the way he moves is both predatory and graceful in spades. Hanzo can’t take his eyes off of him even if he tried. “Though right now, seems like my job is pleasin’ you.”

Such a molten wave of desire travels through Hanzo that he shudders with it, wants to jump at this demon and have his way with him and vice versa. So badly he almost forgets the purpose he summoned him in the first place.

“Save it for the show, my dear demon,” Hanzo purrs, stepping up to his demon of the night, “I _did_ summon you for a reason.”

Hanzo lifts his hand and motions to the mirror. It could be a trick of the light, but the mirror almost seems far more reflective than it normally is. The demon follows Hanzo’s gaze and takes in the full scope of the mirror, eyes alighting in recognition.

“Oh, you’re a devious little thing. I like that,” he places his hands on Hanzo’s shoulders, trailing them down his chest and under the sheer robe he’s wearing.

His hands are wonderfully warm on Hanzo’s skin, and Hanzo leans into the touch eagerly. Hanzo wishes he knew who’d sent them that scroll, he would love to thank them personally for letting have access to such a handsome partner for the evening. He allows the demon to slip off of the robe he put on and tug him closer, those big warm hands travelling over Hanzo greedily.

“Do you have a name, gorgeous?” the demon purrs, leaning down to brush his lips over Hanzo’s as he speaks, “Or am I just gonna have to call you all the sweet things an’ see which one suits ya best?"

“I’ll give you my name when you earn it.” As fun as this is going to be, Hanzo’s not keen on handing over his name to a demon. Hanzo wraps his arms around the demon’s neck lazily, playing with the hair at his nape, “If you please me well tonight, I may invite you back.”

“I’ll make sure to leave a good impression then, Darlin’.”

Those big hands travel down and rest on Hanzo’s rear, claw tips digging slightly into the meat of the muscle. It sends a shiver of want through Hanzo and he licks his lips, the coal red eyes of the demon following the movement with much interest before he leans down and presses a surprisingly chaste kiss to Hanzo’s mouth. Hanzo lets his hands move to cup the demon’s jaw in them as they kiss, enjoying the texture of his beard under his fingertips.

They move to Hanzo’s bed without him fully realizing it, caught up the movement of the demon’s mouth on his. Hanzo does remember removing that red cloth off of the demon’s form and tossing it off into his room somewhere. It’s only when his demon companion starts getting bolder and kissing down Hanzo’s neck and he catches their reflection in his mirror that Hanzo even remembers what he’s actually supposed to be doing.

“Hold on just a second my dear dem—“

“Call me Jesse, Sug,” the demon interrupts as he lifts his head to whisper low into Hanzo’s ear, his breath hot and Hanzo can hear the lopsided grin in his voice.

“ _Jesse,_ ” Hanzo amends before he presses on, biting back a moan as Jesse gives his earlobe a rough little nip, “I _do_ have my business to attend to, if you’d be amiable to perhaps performing with me?

Jesse pulls back just enough to grin wide, fangs glinting in the candlelit interior of Hanzo’s room. His wings fold loosely around Hanzo, caressing his back and crowding the wizard closer to him.

“Oh Darlin’, lets give ‘em a show~”


	2. A Show

It just takes a wave of Hanzo’s hands, and a few choice words of activation to turn Hanzo’s rune-covered mirror into the window it is on these performance nights. It alights with a gentle arcane glow, making Hanzo’s darkened room ethereal and almost mystical. The demon Jesse’s presence does not go unnoticed by his viewers, and in the back of his mind, Hanzo registers clinks of coins already flying into the special pocket dimension he keeps for his donations.

“I’m sorry for the delay,” Hanzo purrs low and sensual. He reaches up with a hand to stroke Jesse’s cheek from where he’s perched himself on the edge of his bed, right between Jesse’s long, gangly legs. “As you can see, I have a friend tonight, thanks to a very generous donation from one of my dear viewers. I must say, I am slightly concerned that one of you is playing with demons, but I am thankful that you’ve allowed me to have a new experience.”

“I hope I can sate you for the night, Darlin’,” Jesse leans into Hanzo’s touch and rumbles a purr, grinning wide, “I’ve been promised an invitation back if I make good on deliverin’ all the naughty things he wants. I plan ta do so. If I do, then maybe y’all will see more o’ me in the future.”

Hanzo chuckles, the sound low and decadent, and he turns to face Jesse as he trails the hand that had been resting on the demon’s cheek down to cup his jaw. Jesse moves where Hanzo pulls him, brushing his nose against Hanzo’s in a bunny kiss. An adorable movement that’s such a juxtaposition of the demon’s intimidating frame. Hanzo likes him more and more by the second.

“My dear viewers have been waiting so long for me to start tonight, let's not make them wait any longer.”

Jesse’s eyes alight and he grins wide, lifting a large hand to cup the back of Hanzo’s head and pull him in for a deep, consuming kiss. It’s easy to lose himself in Jesse, Hanzo finds, easy to forget about everything around him and the worries and annoyances of his day. Those clawed hands are warm and delightfully heavy on Hanzo’s body, petting all over and making Hanzo thrum with a different sort of energy than the arcane magics he performs daily.

Hanzo takes the opportunity to explore Jesse just as greedily in turn, turning towards him and running his hands up Jesse’s chest. Giving those gorgeous pecs a testing little squeeze that has the demon huffing an amused chuckle into Hanzo’s mouth. The fact that he’s pushing his chest up against Hanzo’s kneading hands is encouragement enough for Hanzo to continue. Jesse picks Hanzo up and settled him properly astride his hips, back facing the mirror, and takes no time at all to start kneading at Hanzo’s muscled backside.

Jesse teases his fingers between Hanzo’s ass cheeks, and strokes over his hole with light touches. Hanzo arches his back to press into and encourage the touches, mouthing down Jesse’s neck and sucking bruises into the demon’s warm brown skin.

He has to, unfortunately, remove a hand from Jesse’s ample chest to draw arcane runes in the air, summoning a spectral hand that drifts over and opens the trunk at the bottom of Hanzo’s bed. It floats back to Hanzo with the vial of special oil Hanzo has for the purpose of pleasures _exactly_ like what Jesse intends. Hanzo pulls back from Jesse’s neck to take the vial in hand and rove his eyes over Jesse hungrily.

“Whatcha got there, Darlin’?” Jesse looks over the vial as Hanzo hands it to him, though Hanzo’s certain that from the echoed hunger in Jesse’s own eyes, he knows _exactly_ what the vial contains. Just playing up ignorance for his viewers, who are also very aware of what the vial contains.

“Something that will make it far easier for me to take you when we take our play farther tonight, my dear,” Hanzo purrs lowly, eyes drifting down between Jesse’s furred lower legs where his sheath lays. Already the red, wet tip of Jesse’s cock is inching out, and Hanzo licks his lips at the sight, moving a finger down to tease the slit. Jesse bucks up with a groan of desire, those coal eyes burning brighter as Hanzo continues, “I want to play all sorts of ways with you, very badly, but tonight most of all I want to be pampered. I want to experience what this cock of yours feels like inside me.”

“Made it a goal to play with as many beings like me that you can?” Jesse lifts up off of the bed and takes Hanzo with him, cradling the human’s hips in the crook of his own as he stands to his full height, “You _are_ a naughty little thing.”

The demon’s grin becomes wicked and he adjusts his stance and bucks his hips, bouncing Hanzo on his hips as if he is already fucking into him. Hanzo groans at the movement, enjoying the way the muscles of his demonic lover’s arms flex as he holds Hanzo tight through the motions. Hanzo leans in to clumsily kiss Jesse. This entire time, in the back of his mind, all Hanzo can hear is coin piling up in his pocket space. His viewers must be more than pleased with tonight’s events, and quite frankly so is he.

Jesse adjusts his hold on Hanzo once again, handing off the vial of oil to his own tail. It wraps around the vial to hold it steady as Jesse uncorks it, just as prehensile as Hanzo thought it would be. Many naughty images run through his head, the possibilities of the uses of that tail running rampant. A finger coated in cool oil jolts Hanzo out of his fantasies, shuddering as Jesse teasingly rubs a finger around Hanzo’s rim.

Hanzo adjusts his hips to try to make it easier for Jesse to work as the demon slips a finger inside so torturously slow. Hanzo leans forward and up, wrapping his arms around Jesse’s neck and leaning down to nip at a pointed ear, giving his viewers the best view of Jesse working him open as he can. He’s rewarded with a good-natured slap to his rear and he can’t help but retaliate but moaning low and dirty into Jesse’s ear. Soon enough, Hanzo’s doing impatient little rocks against three of Jesse’s fingers, the stretch of them delicious. Jesse’s no doubt picked up on Hanzo’s impatience, and now he’s most definitely teasing.

Hanzo grabs hold of Jesse’s horn and tugs him to look at him, “Stop teasing me.”

“Oh, Darlin’,” Jesse grins wide, “I like ya when ya get bossy.” He presses his fingers in deliberately slow right against Hanzo’s prostate. Massaging it in little, maddening circles. “But I think right now I’mma like it better if ya beg real pretty for me. Think yer little followin’ would like it too.”

Hanzo growls out to curse at Jesse but only manages to growl out a groan. Jesse takes advantage of the way Hanzo tilts his head back in pleasure to drag an abnormally long tongue up the expanse of skin. Hanzo shudders in response, growling out another groan as Jesse gets a little mean with his fangs, nibbling along his neck and down to his chest.

“C’mon, Sweetheart, y’know so many magic words. You can’t say the most important one for me~?” Jesse purrs low as he sucks a bruise onto Hanzo’s skin above his left pec and the gorgeous inked dragon, “I can be _real_ nice, or I can be _real_ mean, your choice.”

Hanzo bites his lip and says nothing.

“ _Fuck.”_ Hanzo curses oh so eloquently as his demon lover pulls his fingers out, only to flip Hanzo around so he’s completely bare to the mirror.

An excited shudder rolls through Hanzo’s entire form and he wiggles against the demon’s hold. He makes a pretty picture, flushed with his back to his demon’s chest and cock hard and leaking. Jesse lounges back on Hanzo’s plush bed, pulling Hanzo with him to sit astride him again. That wicked tail comes up across Hanzo’s belly and twines around the base of Hanzo’s cock. Hanzo sends Jesse an affronted look over his shoulder, and the demon only grins wider.

“I asked all nicely.” Jesse’s large hands move over Hanzo’s thighs, “But you went all stubborn mule on me. Now you’ll get only what I give ya. Good boys get to come, y’know that. So until ya be good, ya don’t get ta come.”

The demon’s large hand is suddenly on Hanzo’s cock, but only the head and Hanzo will deny up and down how he practically mewls in shock at the sudden, heated touch. To make matters worse, Jesse’s other hand moves under Hanzo to tease his loose hole. One wicked finger entering to brush Hanzo’s prostate.

Hanzo doesn’t know which way to rock his hips, up into Jesse’s hand or down against the intrusion of his fingers. He looks and catches sight of Jesse’s thick cock bobbing between Jesse’s legs and swallows hard, lust completely drowning out all other sense. Hanzo reaches up and grips one of Jesse’s horns tight, dragging the demon’s head to rest on his shoulder.

“You _will_ fuck me,” Hanzo growls out, eyes flashing blue as he tugs at Jesse’s horn meanly, “You will fuck me, _Jesse_ , or I will find someone else that will. You will find out quickly enough that I do not _beg_.”

“Oh, Honey, we’ll see about that.”

Hanzo’s reply is cut short as he groans loud and long as Jesse’s cock slips inside him, inch by glorious inch. It’s thick and gloriously hot. Then Jesse’s tail curls even tighter around the base of Hanzo’s cock as he pulls out and slams back inside. Hanzo’s world narrows down to nothing but the pleasure of it all. The demon inside him and around him, how his hands hold him steady in place so he can take everything the demon is giving him. And boy, is Jesse delivering.

Hanzo leans back and braces himself on his arms, showing off his gorgeous body for his viewers as Jesse drives up into him over and over. Jesse’s hands run over Hanzo’s body greedily, cupping his pecs, pinching his nipples meanly. Sometimes his hands drift back down to play with Hanzo’s cock, teasing him mercilessly. Hanzo, of course, gives it back as good as he gets, and while he cannot touch Jesse as much as he’d like, he can meet Jesse’s hips with his own. Driving himself down when Jesse bucks up.

When Hanzo gets close, he reaches one of his hands and rests it on one of Jesse’s. The demon makes a little noise of surprise at the gesture, and he takes Hanzo’s hand, twining their fingers. Just has Hanzo feels like he’s going to come, Jesse stops and pulls out entirely, and Hanzo can’t help the noise of sheer frustration that leaves him.

Before he can even ask what Jesse is playing at, the demon flips their positions, pinning Hanzo to his bed. Hanzo’s head hangs off the edge of the bed, making the very tips of his gorgeous dark hair brush the floor. Reflexively he scowls, and Jesse smirks. He cups the back of Hanzo’s head and pulls him into a deep, greedy kiss. It leaves Hanzo so breathless that when Jesse enters him once again Hanzo can’t even make a proper sound.

Again, when Jesse drives Hanzo to the brink of pleasure, he draws back, stops. Simply just stares at Hanzo with such a smug expression that if Hanzo did not want him to finish what he started, Hanzo would smite Jesse on the spot. Hanzo both loves it and hates it, and kisses that smug smile off of Jesse’s mouth with a kiss that’s more teeth than tongue.

“You’re a little spitfire, y’know that?” Jesse purrs lowly as the kiss breaks, “I like you. I wanna see what you look like completely jus’ _gone_ with pleasure y’know, bet you’re a sight t’see. Can I do that for ya? Overwhelm ya?” Jesse kisses his way to nip at Hanzo’s ear lobe, before he continues, “Part o’ me is wonderin’ ‘bout that whole _I don’t beg_ shit. Is that because you’re too prideful? Or did no one ever get ya so riled that you completely let yourself go? I wanna be that for ya, Honeysuckle, I wanna get ya there. Let me take you?”

Gods above, it sounds wonderful and too good to be true, but Hanzo’s a little too frustrated to do the mental gymnastics to figure out Jesse’s angle. He gives his answer by pulling Jesse into a demanding kiss. The demon responds in kind, adjusting himself and slipping back inside Hanzo once more, starting right back up where he left off. Jesse swallows each of Hanzo’s moans, draws his tongue and teeth along Hanzo’s neck, and Hanzo eats up every touch like a starving man.

The precipice draws closer even faster, and Hanzo gasps out every single time Jesse hits his prostate. After being brought so close the times before, Hanzo feels like a live wire. It’s so much, and not enough. He grits his teeth as he feels Jesse kiss away the tears of pleasure that have begun to spill from his eyes. _That_ feels far more intimate than Hanzo wants to think about. So he does not think about it.

Hanzo just lets the pleasure consume him, doesn’t realize he’s starting to babble as the pleasure builds. Jesse silences him with a kiss, coos sweet things in his ears when the kiss breaks, brushes the sweaty hair from his face.

It’s almost like having an actual lover.

Hanzo’s not prepared for when his orgasm hits. It blindsides him, makes him cry out with how sudden it is. He grabs at Jesse and the sheets, just whatever he can so he can ground himself. He shudders through it, moans and writhes as Jesse continues to move inside him, milking his orgasm for as long as he can before he pulls out. Hanzo’s eyes crack open to watch the demon stroke himself idly, those coal red eyes raking over Hanzo’s sweaty and sated form.

Hanzo reaches for him without thinking, and Jesse goes to him, picks Hanzo up and cradles him close. Hanzo curls into him and sighs, pressing his face into Jesse’s shoulder. He trails his free hand down Jesse’s chest and stomach and takes his cock in hand. It does not take long for the demon to come, hot and thick across Hanzo’s thighs.

It’s only then, when both of them are coming down, that Hanzo even remembers the huge mirror and his viewers. He flushes, and turns towards it, giving a sultry smile towards the looking glass. Jesse leans in and wraps his great, leathery wings around Hanzo as he addresses his following. All the while Jesse’s hands are warm and solid on his body still, caressing, comforting. It’s soothing, and when Hanzo says goodnight to his viewers and waves the mirror into once more being a normal mirror, he curls into Jesse’s arms.

Hanzo does nothing but let Jesse hold him, caress him, cradle him in his massive wings. Hanzo doesn’t want him to stop, huffs in frustration when Jesse moves him into laying down amongst all his pillows and blankets. Clumsily reaches for Jesse when he moves away. Murmurs his half-asleep thanks when Jesse returns and wipes Hanzo’s skin clean of his sweat and everything else.

Hanzo’s asleep when Jesse settles into the bed at his side, the demon curling his form around his new favourite human as he too lays himself down to sleep.


	3. The Morning After

Hanzo wakes up late the next day blessedly sore in all the right places. He stretches languidly, grunting with the strain on his body before he flops back down into the nest that is all of his blankets and pillows. He feels equal parts exhausted, wrung out and yet sated in a way he hasn’t been in a long time, thanks to Jesse.

Remembering the demon summoned for last night’s performance makes Hanzo jolt back up, his bed head of hair flopping around as he whips his head around to locate Jesse. Hanzo does not have to look far, the demon is stretched out in his bed. What Hanzo assumed was a soft, almost velvety blanket over top of him turns out to be one of Jesse’s great wings fully extended, the very tip of it brushing against the bottom panel of the mirror. Jesse is dead asleep in Hanzo’s bed, snoring loudly. It’s a sight so ludicrous Hanzo simply stares at the demon for a period of time.

Heck, he even considers briefly on finding out if the demon is a cuddler and seeing if Jesse would snuggle him should he move close enough. The thought is thrown out of Hanzo’s mind as soon as it came. A wonderful bed partner aside, Jesse is still a demon and should probably be promptly banished back into the abyss, lest he gets loose from Hanzo’s tower and wreaks havoc on the material plane.

Mind made, Hanzo slips out from under Jesse’s wing and crosses over to his desk and its shelves of spell books, flipping through them for one that would suffice. Finding what he seeks, Hanzo turns back towards the bed to cast the banishment spell, only to bump into Jesse. Apparently not as asleep as Hanzo had thought.

“Whatcha got there, sweet thing?” Jesse intones lowly, eyes not on Hanzo’s face but the page from which Hanzo was just about to read, eyes scanning the page quickly even if it is upside down from his point of view, “Banishment, huh? Come now, I don’t even get to enjoy some breakfast?”

The hunger in Jesse’s eyes is definitely not for food. Hanzo feels the same thrill from last night travel up his spine, the intensity of it so much that it renders his body almost paralyzed with lust. Despite the _vigorous_ activities they’d gotten up to last night, Hanzo’s body still finds enough energy to react, cock twitching at the molten desire in Jesse’s coal red eyes.

Jesse trails a claw from Hanzo’s chest and up his neck to tip his chin up, the other smoothly taking the spellbook from Hanzo’s hands and flipping it closed once more. It thuds loudly as it lands on top of Hanzo’s desk when Jesse tosses it there, moving into Hanzo’s space and crowding him against the desk in the same movement.

“What kind of demon _are_ you?” Hanzo hisses out in pleasure as Jesse leans in and laps at his neck with that long tongue of his. He’s not complaining, at all, but he’s more than a little confused. “You’re no Incubus or Succubus, at least not like one I’ve ever seen.”

“Oh sweetheart, that’s because I’m neither. If I was, I’d kill ya with my kiss alone, and that would be a waste of such a gorgeous thing like you,” Jesse picks up Hanzo and sets him atop the desk, and Hanzo goes willingly, lets the demon part his legs to slot himself between as he continues speaking, “Ever heard of Graz’zt?”

“Cannot say I have,” Hanzo runs his hands up the demon’s forearms and rests his own arms around Jesse’s shoulders, drawn into him yet again as his lips hover over Jesse’s, “Care to elaborate? I doubt I can be introduced to this Graz’zt in person.”

“Oh, definitely not. He’d hoard you all to himself,” Jesse laments, taking Hanzo’s chin in one of his hands, “He’d _adore_ you. From what I’ve seen and tasted of you, you almost put _his_ appetite to shame.”

“So he enjoys the pleasures of the flesh, I take it?”

“O’course, Darlin’,” Jesse grins wide and wickedly, “He’s the _Prince_ of Pleasure where I’m from.”

“Are you the Duke of Pleasure then?” Hanzo quips, tilting his head with a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

Jesse’s wings shake with his booming laughter. When he quiets down, he leans in and presses his nose to Hanzo’s again to once more give Hanzo a little bunny kiss. Hanzo can’t help but huff in amusement and rub his nose against Jesse’s in turn. It’s still an absurd action to perform with a demon, but Hanzo still cannot help but find it rather endearing.

“I like ya more an’ more every moment, Sweetheart. Ya sure you don’t wanna give me your name?” Jesse purrs, leaning in further to brush his lips against Hanzo’s, “I can be good for ya, real good if ya let me stay with ya. Promise I won’t do nothin’, long as ya let me continue to play with you.”

It doesn’t escape Hanzo’s notice that the longer Jesse’s been speaking, he’s been shoving the spellbook with the banishment spell farther and farther away from Hanzo’s reach. He smirks against Jesse’s lips and slams his own hand down on the top of the book before Jesse can shove it off of the desk. It’s strange to see a demon pout.

“You’re _very_ cute, and I really do enjoy playing with you. You’re very fun.” Hanzo pulls the book back towards himself, staring Jesse down, watching the demon carefully for signs of retaliation. “But I cannot have you around when the next group of adventurers burst in here demanding some quest or enchantment from me, can I? They’d slay you without a second thought.”

Jesse’s eyes are burning into Hanzo’s, and Hanzo has to lick his lips as another curl of desire burns within him. He shoves it down, lest it distracts him again. There’s a tense moment where Jesse’s upper torso seems to flex like he’s preparing to pounce, but then he backs off from Hanzo with an even more pronounced pout to the set of his mouth. His eyes are still roving hungrily over Hanzo’s bare form, even when Hanzo pulls the heavy tome into his lap and flips it back open to the banishment spell.

Hanzo watches the demon for a moment more before he lifts the spell book off of his lap to begin to read aloud from it. In doing so, he does have to take his eyes off of the demon in front of him. He’s halfway through the incantation when he feels clawed hands trail up his calf. Hanzo stops the spell short in his surprise, the arcane energy fading as he lowers the book to stare accusingly at Jesse.

Jesse looks unrepentant, smug even. Before Hanzo can reprimand him, Jesse’s tenderly cradling Hanzo’s ankle in his hand and kissing up Hanzo’s leg. Hanzo would hate to admit it, but annoyance aside, the worshipful touches are very nice. He still scowls at Jesse though.

“What are you doing?” Hanzo hisses, “You’re supposed to sit there and let me banish you!”

“I got bored, an’ you’re mighty pretty, sittin’ up there lookin’ so smart and sexy,” Jesse purrs, hand coming up to support under Hanzo’s knee, “You can keep goin’, I’ll be good. Can’t blame me for wantin’ more of you though, can you?”

Hanzo rolls his eyes and watches Jesse closely for a moment more before he brings his eyes back to the book before him. He tries to shove the attention Jesse is showing him to the back of his mind. But it is… difficult. The book is actually bumped a bit when Jesse shuffles even more between Hanzo’s legs, which causes Hanzo to lose his concentration on the spell once again.

Especially when a hot, warm mouth starts to suck bruises along his thighs. Hanzo actually snaps the book shut again to scold him, but Jesse merely reaches up to part Hanzo’s legs wider, and Hanzo lets him. Jesse parts from the newest bruise on Hanzo’s thigh to lay his eyes on Hanzo’s slowly hardening cock. They lock eyes as Jesse moves closer and slowly places his mouth over Hanzo’s cock.

Jesse bobs his head expertly, laving his tongue along the underside of Hanzo’s cock as it slowly hardens further under his attentions. He pulls off of Hanzo’s cock, strokes it slowly in his big warm hands. Hanzo reaches and tugs Jesse’s horns to pull him closer once again, and Jesse takes the hint.

That hot mouth engulfs Hanzo once more, and Hanzo runs one hand through Jesse’s hair while the other still holds onto Jesse’s horn. Hanzo’s chest rises and falls in quick, pleasured huffs as Jesse continues his ministrations. Hanzo growls out in appreciation when Jesse shuffles even closer and takes Hanzo even deeper, to the point where his nose is pressed into the neatly trimmed dark hairs at the base of Hanzo’s cock. Hanzo tugs Jesse’s horn when his cock breaches Jesse’s throat, seeing if he can take him even farther. Jesse does, eyes locked with Hanzo’s. Not a simple feat for most, but Jesse does it so easily that if Hanzo had not just met him yesterday, they could be confused for lovers with the ease in which they pleasure each other.

Hanzo can’t help but buck his hips into Jesse’s mouth, and soon finds the demon’s hands gripping his thighs and encouraging him to continue to do so. Hanzo has to shuffle a little off of the desk to get proper leverage to continue to fuck into Jesse's mouth. The warm slide over his cock is maddening, and Hanzo chases the sensation greedily. Jesse’s eyes never leave Hanzo’s face once, even when they screw up in pleasure as if he’s getting off on being used this way.

He certainly looks the picture of contentment, hair mussed where Hanzo alternates between grabbing it or his horns while his tail flicks about excitedly behind him. Jesse’s wings are completely lax. Hanzo’s pace quickens and he grips at Jesse’s horns and hair, chasing the orgasm he can feel building. Jesse seems to sense that he’s close because he moans sinfully around Hanzo’s cock, the vibrations helping make Hanzo’s orgasm come quicker.

He comes with a hiss of pleasure, and before he can even think to pull away Jesse grabs his hips and holds him in place. His throat works around Hanzo as he swallows down every drop of Hanzo’s spend, and it’s all Hanzo can do but watch. Eventually, Jesse pulls back, letting Hanzo’s cock slip from his mouth as a grin spreads across his face. Hanzo huffs and catches his breath, biting his lip as Jesse gently starts to press little kisses along his cock again.

“You are an _insatiable_ thing,” Hanzo grouses good-naturedly as he shoves Jesse’s face from his crotch, “It does not change the fact that I have to banish you.”

“Can’t blame a fella for tryin’ ta change your mind,” Jesse says, both his shoulders and wings rising and falling when he shrugs, “I ain’t kidding when I say I like you.”

Hanzo hums, pulling his long dark hair over his shoulder as he tousles it free of tangles. He considers the demon before him before he leans down enough to cup Jesse’s face and pull him into a kiss. Jesse grins against Hanzo’s lips, presses into them greedily, puppy eager for more.

“All I will say is that I like you enough to invite you back,” Hanzo says when they part, running his fingers through Jesse’s beard.

“I’ll take that as a compliment darlin’. Glad I could please you.”

They’re both preventing from saying anything more by a quick series of knocks at Hanzo’s bedroom door. Jesse rises to his feet and turns towards it in curiosity, but before he can step towards the noise Hanzo grasps the spellbook once more and hastily begins the incantation to send Jesse back to the Abyss. The last line of the spell almost seems to hang in the air between them, and when Hanzo lifts his gaze from the book Jesse’s face is right there in front of him.

“I’ll be seein’ you,” Jesse promises with a flirty wink.

Jesse presses one more kiss to Hanzo’s lips before he simply pops out of existence on this plane. Hanzo sits there for a second, oblivious to the insistent knocking on the chamber door as he licks the taste of Jesse from his lips. It takes him a second to register the knocking again and fly into motion.

Hanzo sets the spellbook back on the desk and pulls on a proper robe to answer the door. Satya, one of his fellow archmages stands primly on the other side. She takes in his dishevelled appearance with an arched eyebrow but does not comment.

“I thought I told you to let me know before you use my teleportation circle,” Hanzo says by way of greeting.

“Forgive me, courtesy escaped my mind due to the circumstances in which I find myself before you,” Satya’s gaze is unwaveringly serious, “We have need of your assistance, Hanzo. Your expertise is needed in a matter of utmost importance.”

Satya’s tone is grave enough that Hanzo nods curtly despite her intrusion into his tower and informs her that he will be ready in but a moment. He’s dressed within minutes and joins Satya in his sitting room. When he is before her, she places her gorgeous custom-made bag of holding between them and utters a command word. She then reaches into the bag with her arcane prosthetic, a beautiful amalgamation of enchantments and elven smithy, and retrieves from the confines of the pocket dimension a blue, swirling orb.

Briefly, within the swirling blue smoke, a pair of electric blue draconic eyes peer out at the orb’s surroundings. Hanzo sighs and rubs his temple, looking at Satya with an expression of dread. Hanzo has a feeling things in his professional archmage life was going to get far more complex far too quickly.


	4. A Much Needed Distraction

The meeting with Satya is short, concise and to the point.

The orb, the orb of dragonkind, has come into her possession via varied interceptions of black market dealings through her wife, Sombra. Upon realizing what this artefact was, she handed it over to Satya, and Satya had brought it to the attention of the Conclave of Enchanters, who ordered that she bring it here to Hanzo after much deliberation.

Hanzo wants Satya to take the blasted thing away, never mind what the Conclave desires for him to do with it. They want him to study the orb, see if he can undo the twisting of the orb’s magics. Return it to its original state, as nothing more than a magnet for dragons without none of the darker machinations of the orb.

Powerful archmages of the past had used it to lure dragons in order to slay them for magical means. An abhorrent item, and if Hanzo had his way he would have nothing to do with it. Too used to dragons held in high esteem in his home country, he supposes. But alas, once the Conclave orders something done, it must be done, regardless of how Hanzo feels about it.

Satya had left shortly after that with a curt goodbye, disappearing in a sparkle of cyan blue magic, leaving Hanzo with an orb he does not wish to have. He dares not handle it too much, conjuring his mage hand once more to pick it up where Satya has sat it. Hanzo moves to his vault, the hand floating alongside him with the orb.

Hanzo pauses before the ornate door to his vault, a heavy stone door at the base of his tower decorated with a gold ouroboros of twin dragons. The symbol of his clan. Hanzo feels dirty even having to store the orb within the vault alongside some of his familial artefacts. He utters the command word sharply, and the twin dragons let go of the other’s tail, parting from each other and as they do, the door of the vault cracks down the middle and parts to open. Hanzo steps through.

Hanzo shifts some of the delicate pieces he brought from home aside on the shelves inside the vault as the orb floats past cradled in the palm of the mage hand. Without a proper place to set it inside, Hanzo has to make do with setting it to rest on the rim of a teacup that is part of his mother’s favourite tea set. The blue smoke inside swirls and those electric blue eyes peer at Hanzo once more. Suddenly, another pair appear next to the first.

Hanzo forces his eyes away from the two gazes, feeling a chill that feels more akin to static crawl up his spine. He turns and marches out of the vault, and the door slams shut behind him. Hanzo will figure out what all needs to be done with that cursed object, but he will not bend fully to the will of the Conclave. There are other artefacts he’s been commissioned to deal with, and until they are complete the orb can wait.

Hanzo spends the rest of his day and the next few futzing around with several artefacts and different pieces of adventuring gear visitors to his tower have left for him to enchant. It’s exhausting to work endlessly on such things, working enchantments into the very materials the gear is made of, or rewriting runes on spells. Hanzo looks forward to his next showing for both some stress relief and more enjoyable work. His last… exhibition had scored him a rather vast amount of coin.

Perhaps he will invite the demon Jesse back into his bed again, one day.

By the time Hanzo’s next show does come around, he’s pushed the thoughts of the orb of dragonkind far from his mind. That night he decides to play it simple, settles stark naked on the edge of his bed and commands his mirror to turn into a proper window into his chambers for the night.

Hanzo lets all concerns about his projects drift from his mind entirely, playing with his ample pecs for his viewers. His eyes drift closed in bliss at his simple ministrations, tugging meanly at his own nipples. Unbidden, a rough beard and a sultry lopsided grin rises to the forefront of Hanzo’s mind. Fanged teeth playing with his nipples, nibbling teasingly before biting dark marks of love into Hanzo’s skin along the swell of his chest.

Well, it’s nice to at least have a fantasy to play with. Hanzo lets his mind run with it fervently, thinks of memories with the demon who had warmed his bed, thinks of other acts to indulge in with the demon when Hanzo desires to have him again. Hanzo cannot have Jesse tonight, but he can multitask. He draws the familiar arcane runes in the air for his mage hand, makes it float down to the trunk at the edge of his bed to retrieve the lubricant and one of Hanzo’s favourite toys, depositing them on the bed next to Hanzo.

He does not dismiss the hand, lets it drift up to caress his face and trace his lips before Hanzo takes the ethereal fingers into his mouth to suck idly. Running his tongue between the arcane fingers, enjoying the strange tingle of it on his tongue. He wishes he could have gotten his mouth on Jesse’s cock. It had looked like the most delectable of challenges, red and swollen and wet. Hanzo adds playing with Jesse’s cock _extensively_ to his list of things to do next with the demon.

The fingers spread his mouth, the sight no doubt wonderfully lewd to his viewers. The transparency of the hand doing nothing to hide how Hanzo laves greedily at the fingers, working over them like he would work over a cock. With such enthusiasm that he’s begun to drool around the intrusion of the fingers.

His hands fumble for the lubricant at his side, the fine oil scenting the air when Hanzo gets the cork loose enough to pour some on his fingers. He reaches around to begin teasing his hole, making sure his legs are spread wide open to show off for his viewers. When he can work his finger in without discomfort, Hanzo lets the mage hand drift from his mouth to between his legs. He slides the ethereal hand through the oil that had slipped down from his working himself open. The mage hand slips the first finger into Hanzo, and then after a few slick slides in and out the second one joins the first. Hanzo writhes eagerly for the touch that’s so light it’s maddening.

Soon enough Hanzo’s had enough of the light teasing. Hanzo slips his own fingers inside himself once the mage hand drifts aside to grab the toy, pumping three fingers in as a test to see if he is loose enough to take it. Deeming himself more than loose enough, Hanzo sits up and the mage hand drifts closer, handing off the toy to him.

It’s a specially made glass piece, perhaps way too ornate for a dildo, but it is Hanzo’s favourite. His viewers certainly love watching him play with it. Hanzo positions himself with his back to the mirror, setting the toy between his legs. It is weighted with a heavy base so it can stay upright on its own. So Hanzo doesn’t have to worry too much about having to hold onto it.

With the toy in place, Hanzo flips his hair over his shoulder, keeping one eye on the mirror as he sinks down onto it. He makes such an exquisite picture, it is no wonder his viewers are enamoured with him and his shows. Hanzo bites his lip to keep his wild grin under control.

Hanzo’s pace is at first slow, torturous for both himself and his viewers. The thick toy slides in and out of his ass, brushing against his prostate when he lowers his hips. Hanzo lets the mage hand idly stroke his cock, both of his own hands too busy bracing himself on the bed when his pace quickens. Hanzo tosses his head back as he moans, his inky hair clinging to his sweaty skin.

Hanzo’s mind drifts, conjures up the image of the demon who had shared his bed some few days past. He imagines Jesse sitting behind him, those muscled arms and wings bound, entranced by Hanzo pleasuring himself. Desperate for Hanzo’s touch, flexing uselessly against his bindings. Cock hard and wet and leaking with the sheer desire for Hanzo and Hanzo alone.

It’s that mental image that sends Hanzo over, coming across his bedsheets with a gasp. He chokes down Jesse’s name before it can spill from his lips. Hanzo sits gasping and catching his breath, runs his hand over his hair to gather the inky strands. Tries and fails not to think too much about how wonderful it was to have someone hold him as he came down from the high of orgasm after his last show.

Hanzo banishes the thoughts from his mind before he turns and bids goodnight to his viewers. A wave of his hand is all it takes to cut them from their view of Hanzo. The runes on the frame of the mirror darken, and Hanzo sets about cleaning his toy and his bed.

When he lays down to sleep he wraps the blankets tight around himself and drifts off wishing to be cradled close in warm, leathery wings.


	5. Lonely At The Top

Hanzo continues on with his shows and with his commission works slowly, days soon becoming weeks. All the while doing this other work he slowly pokes and prods at the orb of dragonkind, but he has not made any substantial progress. He means to work on it as fast as possible as the Conclave has asked of him, and if there is anything Hanzo prides himself on it is his work ethic and willingness to rise to any challenge. But this artefact is… difficult for lack of any better term.

He has gone back to the vault many times to try to work on the orb, to try and reverse the effects that cause madness that is common with such powerful atrefacts like this. But doing so means he often has to have his hands on the damn thing and has to be careful the artefact does not attune to him. It is the most difficult puzzle he’s faced, and Hanzo curses having to even work on it.

The admittedly short amount of time that Hanzo has worked on the orb, he has come to notice that there is something rather unsettling about this orb of dragonkind in particular that Hanzo cannot name. Sometimes it feels like he is supposed to know something about this dragon, or _these_ dragon spirits that are bound to the orb. Hanzo’s never heard of an orb containing more than one draconic essence, and it unsettles him to his very core.

It’s this mixture of unease and desiring something else to think about that often leads to thinking of a certain demon. But even when not desiring distraction from the conundrum of the orb, Jesse just keeps weaselling his way into Hanzo's thoughts. At times Hanzo wonders if the demon has placed some sort of charm on him, but even after a few cautionary casting of every dispelling magic Hanzo can think of and then some, the demon still sneaks into his thoughts. It’s like a craving that Hanzo just can’t shake.

Hanzo’s heard of demons inflicting madness onto those they come in contact with, perhaps this is some sort of madness. Jesse’s eyes, his voice, those big warm hands, they all sneak into the fantasies Hanzo plays with as he performs for his audience. More troubling is that the things Hanzo craves the most is not the sex.

Hanzo wants the demon’s company, the way the demon had torn down his walls and utterly destroyed him during their play but then carefully built him back up afterwards. The soft caresses and being held. Those large, leathery wings curled close around him as Jesse lay beside him. No one had done that before. No one has ever been allowed close enough to Hanzo to do that. Hanzo’s… Hanzo’s just never let anyone in before.

It leaves Hanzo feeling raw in ways he’s never felt before. It’s a lonesome kind of longing. Distracting. Hanzo’s entire life is built around his career, and he has lost years to how hard he’d studied to get to his position. An illustrious and sought after position, it is a high honour to be a part of the Conclave of Enchanters, and Hanzo hadn’t let anyone get in his way to achieving this goal.

Romance had no room in Hanzo’s life while he sought his career. Neither did his family. It’s only upon reflection that Hanzo realizes he’s not spoken to his brother Genji in years. The last time had been at his father’s funeral, and that had been around two years ago. The closest thing Hanzo has to a friend is Satya, but even she is in contact with him rarely and often focused on the illicit arcane artefacts that her wife digs up.

Upon reflection, it is no wonder Hanzo’s come to crave the first kind touch he’s been shown in a long time, even from such a creature as Jesse is. Yet, even pinpointing the cause of the yearning, it does nothing to assuage it. One night before he can talk himself out of it, Hanzo pulls a tome from his shelf and flips to the page he needs.

He’s already dressed down for the night in a warm robe, so it’s only a matter of settling comfortably in his bed with the spell book propped open in front of him. The spell is a simple one, but it can reach across planes. Perfect for getting in touch with a certain demon.

Hanzo flips the book shut after memorizing the spell, setting it aside on his end table before he starts. It’s strange to start something like this with his mirror inactive, so used to performing for an audience. Hanzo ponders if he’ll even be able to get off when he knows there is not a large group of people utterly entranced by him. It will be an interesting experiment at least.

Hanzo closes his eyes and idly palms his cock through the soft robe he’s wearing, groaning low before he speaks aloud, “Greetings, Jesse. You know who this is. Do you have a moment to… entertain me? I promise it will be well worth your while.”

Hanzo waits a moment before a husky, smokey voice drifts back to him across the planes, echoing in his mind, “Oh, Sweetheart. I always got time for you. Gonna invite me back to play some more? Been thinkin’ lots ‘bout you.”

“I would be lying if I said it was not the same for me,” Hanzo admits, sneaking his hand into the opening of the robe, running a light touch over his own cock, “You’ve been on my mind a lot lately.”

“Enough to invite me back? I bet I could put all those pretty fantasies to shame if you let me, Darlin’. Pretty Please?”

“You’re cute when you use your manners,” Hanzo bites his lip as he takes himself more in hand, stroking slowly. Savouring the slide of the foreskin over the head of his cock before he continues, voice breathy and betraying just what he is doing as he continues with his message, “What _would_ you do if you were here with me?”

“Mm. Been thinkin’ lots about that desk of yours. Could fuck you over it, see if I can make you come with my cock alone,” the demon’s voice drops lower as he speaks, with an edge of breathy-ness.

Hanzo pictures the demon stroking that gorgeous thick cock as they send messages back and forth, and he groans softly. His free hand pulls the top of his robe open to cup his own pecs. Plucking at his own nipple as he works his cock over. Hanzo gets more distracted than he intends, his next sending spell coming a little later than the others had.

“Would you pin my hands so I couldn’t touch myself?” Hanzo asks, oh so innocently, “Maybe behind my back? Hold my wrists in your hand as you fuck into me?”

“Now that’s a thought,” the demon purrs, “Maybe, if you aren’t a brat about it. Bet I’d just haveta slap that pretty ass to get you to behave…”

Hanzo strokes himself quicker and pinches his own nipple meanly, thinking about the image that Jesse paints. The demon, pinning Hanzo down over his desk, draped over him while his hand slaps Hanzo’s ass so hard it bounces. Hanzo moans low and guttural in his throat, wondering if the demon would soothe his hand over the bright red mark after. Trail his fangs along Hanzo’s shoulders before he sucks marks of love into his skin.

“If you promise to play nice, I’ll act any way you want,” Hanzo promises, “I’ll be good, especially if you’re a good boy for me.”

“Sounds like you got some ideas of your own, Sugar. Care to share?” Jesse’s voices is punctuated with little huffs of pleasure, confirming that he is touching himself just as Hanzo thought, “I can only imagine what your wicked little mind cooks up.”

“I want to tie you down. Fuck you or fuck myself down on your cock, I can’t decide which. Maybe both,” Hanzo gasps, bitting his lip as he focuses only on the head of his cock, “Both options sound good.”

“Oh, Sugar, I’d let you play with me any way you want. I did say I liked it when you’re bossy,” Jesse sighs through a moan, “You gettin’ close?”

“Yes…” Hanzo admits, stroking himself faster, “Tell me something else, about anything you want, Jesse. Tell me more about how we’ll play, please?”

Jesse takes a moment, a few agonizing moments while he thinks. It drives Hanzo mad, but he decides he wants to come at the sound of that smokey voice telling him all these filthy promises. Hanzo bites his lip and wraps his free hand around the base of his cock while his other hand still works the head of his cock.

“I’d undress you,” Jesse starts, voice a sultry low murmur tickling Hanzo’s mind, “Worship every inch of you, take you apart with my tongue before you’re loose enough to take me.”

Hanzo works his hand over his cock desperately, moans spilling from his lips, “And then?”

“I’d slide in real slow, let you savour the feelin’ of me inside you,” Jesse continues when Hanzo prompts, “Maybe hold still just to watch you squirm.”

“I’d be so eager and good for you,” Hanzo purrs breathily.

“Oh, I know,” Hanzo can hear the grin in Jesse’s voice, “I’d reward ya real nicely for bein’ so good. Fuck you so hard ya forget your own name.”

“I’d give it back just as good,” Hanzo’s so close, so very close, but he wants to draw this out as much as possible while being driven so mad with pleasure, “Fuck myself back onto that cock.”

“Darlin’,” Jesse whispers with a voice full of dark promise, “That just makes me want ya to work for it. Watch you bounce on my cock all pretty an’ desperate.” Jesse completely takes Hanzo off guard by sending a message directly to _him_ as he continues, “Bet you’d scream real nice when you come like you’re going to right now. C’mon baby, come for me. Lemme hear ya, Sweetheart.”

Hanzo’s reply is a deep, low moan of Jesse’s name as he releases the hold on his own cock. He comes messily across his own stomach, the robe also catching some of his release where it is still stubbornly tied around Hanzo’s waist. He lays there and pats, catching his breath, can’t help the sudden chuckle when he hears Jesse’s voice tickle the back of his mind again.

“Thank ya, Darlin’, that was fun,” Jesse says brightly, sounding equally as breathless as Hanzo, “Wish I was there to see how satisfied you look.”

“Maybe next time,” Hanzo finds himself replying. He pauses just a moment, but before the spell flickers off to carry his message back to Jesse he hastily adds, “Good night, Jesse."

Jesse chuckles warmly, his voice a gentle purr, “Goodnight, Sweetheart. I hope you dream o’ me~”

The spell fizzles out completely after the last message is sent, and Hanzo sighs softly before he waves a hand to summon his mage hand again. He’s too boneless to move and even before the mage hand is done cleaning the mess, Hanzo’s already drifted off to sleep.

And just as Jesse had said, Hanzo dreams of him.


	6. Tease

Hanzo finds himself a little less lonely as his… correspondence with Jesse continues. Every so often, Hanzo or Jesse himself will send little messages to each other throughout the day. Surprisingly tame conversations too. Jesse often asks what Hanzo is doing, or what he’s up to. What his work currently has him working on.

Often Hanzo finds himself relaying to Jesse what he’s currently puzzling through, finding it helps to just verbally speak the problem to Jesse. He ends up solving many of the issues he’s having that way. Hanzo even speaks to Jesse of the orb of dragonkind as Hanzo continues to slowly work on the puzzling artefact.

It is also to Jesse and Jesse alone that Hanzo admits that he’s starting to feel something isn’t right about the fact that this artefact came into his hands. The Conclave knows Hanzo’s history and from what clan he hails. They must know someone of the Shimada Clan would abhor an item like this, so why does he even have it?

“An’ this clan o’ yours if a big deal?” Jesse asks after Hanzo spoke a little of his clan to him, that smokey voice drifting across the planes.

“Back in my country yes,” Hanzo replies as he’s slowly etching new runes into a short sword to enchant it with fire magic, “The Shimada Clan holds a lot of power and prestige there. Want to know why?”

“Tell me, Sweetheart.”

“Dragons,” Hanzo pulls up the protective mask he’s wearing to better peer at his handy work as he rubs metal shavings from the blade, unable to keep a fond smile from his face, “My clan, we have dragon spirit guardians.” Hanzo pulls the mask back into place as he works on the next rune, sending a message back to Jesse this time, “We have a grand ceremony called The Bonding, where we receive our chosen guardian. Often we get magical tattoos on our skin to house them.”

“Like that pretty piece you got?” Jesse whistles low, “I’d like to meet them, though I can’t imagine they’re fond of demons.”

Hanzo’s smile falls behind the mask, and he tries to keep his voice even when he sends the next sending spell to Jesse, “I would love to introduce you if I had a guardian of my own.”

“You don’t?”

“No,” Hanzo sighs, finds his fingers curling around his etching tool to the point of pain, “They did not come to me during The Bonding. They never came.” He moves on quickly before Jesse can comment, “So I pursued magic…”

Jesse doesn’t bring up his clan’s guardian dragon spirits after that. Their conversations are much lighter after that one as well. Hanzo admittedly shouldn’t be so eager to speak so often with a demon. But Jesse has never done anything untoward, and despite his demonic heritage, he can at times be incredibly and disarmingly sweet. He’s shown much more interest in Hanzo’s work than many of the men that have approached Hanzo at the functions thrown by the Conclave have ever, a trait Hanzo finds refreshing.

It could also be assumed Jesse’s only stroking Hanzo’s ego so he’ll be amiable to settling him loose to wreak havoc on the material plane. It could also be assumed that Jesse is showing genuine interest on a level aside from the physical. Hanzo’s not too sure what to think, but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying the attention.

It doesn’t take long for Hanzo to decide to message Jesse with the words he needs to access Hanzo’s special mirror. Perhaps he wants to show Jesse more of what he’s capable of and the other ways he loves to play. Perhaps it may be that Hanzo just desires to know how his wanton displays affect his audience, and having Jesse watch is one such way to achieve feedback.

And perhaps it is to tease a demon who so painfully desires to get his hands on Hanzo once more.

It’s almost endearing, the absolutely burning desire Jesse harbours for Hanzo. It’s a high like no other, to know that a demon whose entire existence revolves around pleasure can’t seem to go a day without begging Hanzo to invite him once more into his bed. It’s also nice to know that Hanzo was not the only one affected by their first night of pleasure.

Hanzo hopes that Jesse does indeed join in for tonight’s show, it’s going to be a special one for sure. The commissions Hanzo had to complete throughout the week leading up to his show tonight had been tiring and time-consuming. Hanzo wants nothing more to lay back and enjoy being used and fucked until he cannot think.

So he will do exactly that.

Hanzo’s not bothered to dress for this show, not eager to ruin his clothing. Another day perhaps, when he does invite Jesse to warm his bed again, he will allow the demon to tear his clothes off. A shudder of excitement goes through Hanzo at the thought, before he shakes his head to focus on tonight. He arranges himself enticingly on his bed, but before he begins he sends a message Jesse’s way.

“I hope you’re watching me tonight, it’s going to be a great show,” Hanzo murmurs as he starts the incantation to activate the mirror.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, Beautiful,” Jesse’s voice tickles the back of Hanzo’s head and he can’t help but smile to himself.

When the arcane runes on the mirror light up Hanzo smiles a wider, more devious smile. He sits up to address his audience, trailing a hand down his own body. Pulling his silky dark hair over his shoulder to further show off, bicep bulging with the simple movement. Hanzo won’t deny that he’s vain, he works hard for the body he has. It doesn’t hurt to show off for his demonic fuck buddy either.

“I’m unfortunately not in the mood to do much work tonight,” Hanzo apologizes to his viewers, smiling mischievously, “so I’m going to lay back and let myself be pampered and utterly wrecked. I hope you enjoy the show.”

With that, Hanzo begins another incantation. The room grows darker and the shadows seem to flicker, the only light not affected by the spell is the light from the runes on the mirror’s frame. Tendrils slowly edge out of the darkness that lingers when the incantation ends, thick tentacles of shadow.

Hanzo grins wide as the first slowly starts to curl around the ankle that he offers readily to the tendril. He’s spent years perfecting this particular alteration of this spell, and it’s a rare treat for his viewers when he brings it back out. It’s just as much of a treat for himself too, especially since it took such a long time to get this spell to act this way, and for him to figure out how to hold control over it when his mind is lost to the pleasure.

“Damn, Sugar,” Jesse’s voice drifts into Hanzo’s mind, “I’m gonna enjoy watchin’ them wreck you.”

Wreck him they will. Hanzo licks his lips and adjusts his position on the bed, showing off for his viewers—for _Jesse—_ that he’s already prepared himself for tonight’s proceedings. The tendril curled around his ankle tugs it suddenly, widening his stance while another slithers up his leg to tease at his entrance. It doesn’t tease for long, slipping inside after a few torturously slow moments of the tip circling Hanzo’s rim.

The rest of the tentacles almost seem emboldened after that, curling around what they can of Hanzo. Two keeping his legs spread wide as the first one thrusts in and out of Hanzo’s ass, a thinner one soon trying to inch inside as well. One comes to curl around Hanzo’s cock, squeezing and stroking to a rhythm of its own. There’s one that needs a little bit of guidance near Hanzo’s front, mirroring the curl of the dragon’s body up Hanzo’s forearm as it seeks him out.

Hanzo merely smirks and pins that tendril in his hands, calms its erratic wiggling by giving it a lick up the full length of it right to the tip. It seems to understand where it’s meant to be heading after that, playing with Hanzo’s tongue until he’s drooling into his beard before it slides into his mouth and as far down Hanzo’s throat as is comfortable.

Hanzo tunes out everything else but the pleasure he’s feeling after that, goes mindless with it and lets himself be used. The only other thing he can register besides the tendrils is Jesse’s smokey voice drifting through his head as the demon sends him messages of praise and adoration. Telling Hanzo how good he looks, how well he opens up for the second tendril that wiggles its way in to join the first as it fucks into his ass mercilessly. How Hanzo’s cock looks so good wrapped up and dripping like that.

How Jesse wishes he were there to partake in the sloppy seconds of Hanzo’s used hole after the tendrils are well and truly done with him. That thought rockets through Hanzo like lightning, and he can hardly make a sound as his throat is fucked by the tendril as the first of many orgasms blindsides him. The tendrils milk his release for all it’s worth until Hanzo’s body is spasming with pleasure and he can’t do much else but let the tentacles take and take and take.

Gods above he had needed this.

Hanzo can feel another orgasm on the horizon too, and he chases it to the best of his ability. Trying his best to buck into all the touches the tendrils are providing. Tries to take the one in his mouth even deeper into his throat, rolls his hips back against the two that are alternating their thrusts so deep inside him. Chasing, chasing, chasing it so hard he feels like he’s vibrating.

No, it’s not him that’s vibrating. It’s his entire tower.

Hanzo pulls from the tendril in his mouth and tries to blink back the haze of pleasure that’s befallen him. The tendrils, still connected to Hanzo’s will, slow their pace and come to a standstill. Hanzo pants and tries to catch his breath, focusing to hear or feel what had caught his attention.

It comes again suddenly in a boom and a crack from the lower floors of Hanzo’s tower. The entire building shudders with it, the magics that protect it vibrating with the force of whatever is trying to encroach on the sanctuary. Hanzo’s eyes widen first in shock then narrow in rage, his teeth bared in a snarl.

How _dare_ someone attack his tower, on tonight of all nights.

He dismisses the tendrils with barely concealed fury and frustration, curtly apologizing to his following before he admits that he has some _uninvited guests_ to attend to. Hanzo pulls on a robe as he dispels the mirror’s enchantment, but before he can leave to investigate the trouble brewing below, a smokey voice drifts through his mind.

“Summon me,” Jesse growls lowly at the back of Hanzo’s mind, “ _Summon me._ ”

Hanzo is about to tell Jesse no but then he stops himself. Who knows what would be foolish or bold enough to attack his tower. If it is a being of some repute, then this could mean trouble for one lone wizard. A demon of significant power could even the odds.

He doesn’t question what the demon may want from lending his aid, aside from Hanzo himself obviously, so Hanzo retrieves his spellbook and chants that same spell. Like before, Jesse appears in the middle of Hanzo’s room, only this time there is no easy-going air to his presence. The demon looks hungry and fit to kill, only stopping next to Hanzo to look him over with much scrutiny. There’s… _genuine_ concern underneath the demon’s fury and Hanzo wonders if Jesse was worried he had come to harm between his message and Jesse’s summoning.

Hanzo decides to save musing on that for later, taking the demon’s offered hand as Jesse starts to leave Hanzo’s room and descend the stairs to the lower floor. Leading Hanzo and cradling his hand in his like he’s escorting royalty rather than going into possible battle with his fuck-buddy wizard.

Whoever it is down on the lower floors causing such awful ruckus, one thing is certain, Hanzo muses as he descends with Jesse at his side.

They’re going to get hell for intruding.


	7. Hell to Pay

It’s always so satisfying to send a fireball tearing through his enemies, Hanzo admits to himself as he does just that. Both he and Jesse had made it to the level of the tower where most of the noise had come from, reaching it just as the tower had been breached. From the _inside_ , to Hanzo’s great chagrin.

The stone doors to his teleportation circle, enchanted to remain shut when the chamber is entered by someone with ill intent, are nothing more than piles of rubble. Burst open from within the chamber itself. Hanzo readies a shatter spell as he is rushed by those who were lucky enough to not be in the radius of the fireball, blue flames licking at their heels as they swing wildly to try to remove Hanzo’s head from his shoulders.

Jesse intercepts the blades, the steel sliding uselessly off of the demon’s natural armour. His form seems to shudder and shift unnaturally like he’s loosing control of it as he fights before Hanzo, protecting the wizard while he prepares his spells. Hanzo finds an opening in the chaos to send the shatter spell towards his teleportation circle.

The stone the runes are etched within shatters from the force of the spell and the magic of the circle dims and flickers out. It will be painfully expensive to replace, but for now, it will prevent reinforcements from entering his tower. Cut off from their only escape route behind them and a slowly shifting demon in front of them cutting off access to the staircase to the other means of leaving Hanzo’s tower, the remaining intruders have no choice but to fight.

Hanzo readies another spell, a firebolt this time, blue flames licking at his fingers before he releases it when Jesse’s wing lifts enough to give him an opening. He just notices the sword coming his way after he releases the spell, but suddenly there is an explosion of heat that winds even Hanzo, a whip of pure flame winding its way around the blade and the man that wields it.

The man shrieks as he is set alight, and Jesse tugs the whip and sends the burning man flying into another. Hanzo has to back away from Jesse, blinking against the sudden wave of heat that has engulfed the area around his demon friend’s form. Jesse’s form that is no longer the beautiful humanoid demon Hanzo knows him as, but the huge hulking form of a demon that Hanzo has only ever read about.

Jesse’s coal red eyes are instead burning gold, set within his now almost bovine face as he roars, huge fangs glinting in the firelight. The remaining men have to visibly steel themselves against the heat given off by the flames that now wrap Jesse’s form. Jesse steps forwards, dragging that whip of flame at his side as he sizes the men left before him. They all step back, unable to handle the heat Jesse gives off and unable to find the courage to step up and face the demon.

As many would be unable to, Hanzo supposes, when faced with a Balor.

Hanzo takes advantage of the intruders’ hesitance, drawing a bow in the air with his fingers and pulling back the bowstring that appears, the arcane arrow dripping and glowing a sickening green. The acid arrow finds its mark in the leftmost man, burning through his armour right down to his skin as he screeches in pain. Hanzo blocks the sound from his mind, only focuses on the next spell he conjures to defend himself.

Jesse is enjoying this much more than Hanzo, that much is evident by his large fanged grin. He doesn’t even bother to move out of the way of the lightning arrow Hanzo sends into the remaining group of men, even when the lightning arcs towards Jesse and arcs down his form. Jesse doesn’t even treat it as anything other than a mere tingle, it looks like.

Before long there is but one man standing. Hanzo has to place his hand on Jesse’s arm to prevent him from killing the survivor outright. Jesse concedes to Hanzo’s lead, stepping back and shrinking to the unnaturally beautiful humanoid form Hanzo’s more familiar with. Hanzo draws one more set of arcane sigils in the air, casting a zone of truth over the man before he begins his interrogation.

It’s enlightening as much as it is troubling.

It’s a wonder they get so much out of him, but he seems to enjoy cursing Hanzo and cursing his name. He runs his mouth often while he does so. Hanzo stands imperious above his captive, even while he can feel the rage roiling off of Jesse much like the flames had only moments prior. The demon bristles and has to be held back often as insult after insult falls from the man’s lips, often in Hanzo’s own tongue.

When the man runs his mouth too long, Hanzo reaches down, electricity crackling off of his hand. He lifts the man to his feet, at least giving him the benefit of dying standing tall as is befitting the members of _their clan_ , despite Hanzo thinking to himself that he should kill him like the worm he and the others were. Hanzo lets the body drop to the floor dispassionately, curling his lip in distaste at the slightly smoking form before he turns to Jesse to share a wary look.

They’d come for the orb of dragonkind Hanzo possesses. And the reason Hanzo has it, why he was entrusted with it despite abhorring the item, is because _Genji_ made sure it reached him. Apparently he had stolen it from the clan, made sure to set off the chain that would see it reach Hanzo’s hands.

Because it is supposed to be _Hanzo’s_. Or rather, the draconic spirits trapped inside are.

Hanzo’s head is swimming with so many thoughts, his body almost automatically returning to his room in the higher levels to fish out the sending paper in his desk to write Genji immediately. He can feel Jesse hovering, the demon’s eyes are boring into him as his brush flies across the page in quick but precise movements. As soon as the message is finished, the paper curls up into a scroll of its own accord and vanishes.

No sooner is the message gone that Jesse’s hands are on Hanzo’s hips and trailing up, his fingers toying with the ties to Hanzo’s robe that he’d hastily threw on. His body pressing up to Hanzo’s, a more than apparent hardness coming to rest on the curve of Hanzo’s ass. Hanzo closes his eyes and breathes slowly through his nose, trying to calm his racing thoughts. He moves pointedly from Jesse and turns in his arms, fixing the demon with a serious gaze.

“There’s only one man who’d sabotage my binding ceremony and trap _my_ spirit guardian,” Hanzo voices low for Jesse’s ears alone, unable to keep from confiding in the demon even now, “and that is my uncle.”

“I’m guessin’ he’s a power-hungry bastard?” Jesse murmurs low as he steps more into Hanzo’s space, curling his massive wings around Hanzo’s form, “Got a complex from bein’ second fiddle to your pa?”

Hanzo snorts derisively, “That is putting it far too kindly. The man is a snake masquerading as a dragon.”

Those warm wings curl around Hanzo tighter, and Hanzo lets himself be ushered into the demon’s embrace. Exhausted, Hanzo rests his head on the demon’s chest and sighs, willing his mind to quiet. He will puzzle over these developments in the morning, though he mourns that his specially planned evening was ruined.

 _Mostly ruined,_ Hanzo thinks as Jesse presses against him and he feels that hard outline against his belly. Hanzo thinks he still deserves a treat after working so hard this week. And after defending his tower. And Jesse deserves a treat for coming to his aid.

“I’ve had enough of that sort of excitement today, and I don’t wish to think of my uncle and his schemes anymore tonight,” Hanzo says as he pulls from Jesse and heads towards his bed. He looks back at the demon pointedly as he undoes the ties of his robe and lets it drop before he moves to recline on his bed.

Jesse needs no other invitation. He’s next to Hanzo in seconds, running those warm hands up Hanzo’s body as if he could devour him by touch. Hanzo catches Jesse’s mouth with his, twining his fingers through the demons hair and tugging him roughly closer and closer. Perhaps part of him is still a little too high strung from the battle. Jesse certainly seems like he is.

Jesse sheds that same red cloth Hanzo’s seen him in before, but tonight instead of tossing it aside, he wraps it around Hanzo’s back and cradles him close. Cradling Hanzo close in both the cloth and his large leathery wings. Hanzo presses closer to Jesse’s warmth greedily, wrapping a leg around Jesse’s waist.

He’s such a strange contradiction, this demon known as Jesse. Terrifying, brutaland fierce in battle as Balors are known to be, but his touch in bed can be so gentle. Even when Jesse’s tail curls around Hanzo’s ankle to tug Hanzo’s legs apart like the tentacles had done so earlier tonight, the hold of his tail is tight but not enough that it pinches Hanzo’s skin.

Hanzo still wants to be pampered tonight, and Jesse seems to be all for it, one hand coming to support Hanzo’s thigh to keep his leg up as Jesse lazily ruts his cock against Hanzo’s. Hanzo summons his mage hand mid-kiss, uses it to fumble for the lube and makes it apply a generous amount to Jesse’s cock. Hanzo gets his own hands on Jesse’s cock to make sure it’s adequately covered though. Jesse’s not complaining in the slightest.

Hanzo licks his lips and leans closer to Jesse to kiss him, shuffling to adjust his position to start to slip Jesse’s cock inside. He’s still decently prepared from playing with the tentacles before, and the lube makes the slide all the easier. Jesse’s lips hardly leave Hanzo’s as he rocks into him once he’s fully seated.

It’s slow and unhurried, like Jesse’s taking his sweet time to relish in the feeling of Hanzo around him, cradled in his wings and held fast against him. It makes Hanzo feel a peculiar sort of way, and he buries his face in Jesse’s shoulder. Curls his arms tighter around the demon who had befriended him and then defended him.

Hanzo dares not think on the feeling that’s stirring in his chest, instead, he shoves at Jesse pointedly until the demon rolls over onto his back. Jesse looks bewildered for all of five seconds before he helps Hanzo shuffle into position and helps to lower the wizard back onto his cock. Large hands warm on Hanzo’s hips as he seeks his own pleasure, rocking down on Jesse in slow, leisurely rolls of his hips.

Jesse looks like he wants nothing more than to devour Hanzo whole. One of his hands trails up Hanzo’s body, teasing claws over his chest before he presses Hanzo back. Causing the mage to move to support himself on his arms behind him, body one sensual slope of muscle that Jesse’s hand trails back down to take Hanzo’s cock in hand.

It is not long until Jesse’s got Hanzo gasping for air with his eyes squeezed shut as he comes messily into Jesses’ grip. The demon coos sweet things as he works his hand on the head of Hanzo’s cock, only letting up when Hanzo is shuddering and oversensitive. Those wings extend fully in a stretch before they curl around Hanzo once more, coaxing him down to rest on top of Jesse. Hanzo goes readily, rests his head in the crook of Jesse’s neck and hums with sleepy contentment.

Jesse’s still minutely rocking his hips, not yet reached his own completion, and Hanzo lifts enough for Jesse to slip out and find space between Hanzo’s thighs to rut between them. Hanzo knows when Jesse comes, feels the demon shudder beneath him and hiss out his pleasure.

Hanzo only concentrates enough to cast one final spell for the day, conjuring invisible servants to clean both him and Jesse. Everything else, the whole mess with the orb, can be dealt with tomorrow, Hanzo thinks. He spends a few moments shuffling a little to get more comfortable in Jesse’s arms. The demon curls himself around Hanzo, possessive and protective.

Both find comfort in the soft rise and fall of each other’s chest as they draw breath. It is that small action that finally lulls them both to sleep.


	8. Comforts

Hanzo sleeps in late on purpose. After yesterday and his own downtime being ruined, he figures he deserves it. Besides, his bed is warm, and he’s so comfortable. Hanzo can’t help but hunker down a little more amid his blankets and cushions. He’s in absolutely no rush to face the puzzles that will great him when he chooses to move from his bed.

Hanzo’s halfway back to snoozing when the door to his bedroom creaks open. For a moment he freezes, but then slowly relaxes. He hadn’t banished Jesse last night after… everything, so it is likely him. He’s got magic servants to take care of his tower and to prepare his meals, but unless he calls on them they know better than to disturb him directly. So it can only be Jesse.

Hanzo's hunch is proven right when a large tray laden with breakfast is set on his bedside table and he feels Jesse’s now familiar weight settle over him in the bed. Claws carefully pull away the blankets that Hanzo’s buried himself in, and soon enough Jesse’s face comes into view.

“Howdy, Sweetheart,” Jesse purrs, stroking a claw along Hanzo’s jawline, “Figured you’d want breakfast.”

“I do, thank you,” Hanzo shuffles enough to sit up, and Jesse retrieves the tray for him.

Jesse does not eat any of the breakfast, seemingly content to settle next to Hanzo and lay his head on his shoulder. One of his wings curls gently around Hanzo’s back. When Hanzo finishes Jesse merely moves the tray out of the way and gently tugs Hanzo to him to settle the wizard into his lap.

“Are you trying to keep me from banishing you again?” Hanzo murmurs, wrapping his arms around Jesse’s neck, playing idly with the hairs at the nape.

“If you wanna look at it that way, sure,” Jesse shrugs, and wraps his other wing around Hanzo’s back, “T’be honest though, I just thought you’d like a little more pamperin’.”

“A fair assumption and I will never say no to more pampering,” Hanzo muses.

“Good,” Jesse replies, grinning wide. He rubs his nose against Hanzo’s again in a bunny kiss, just like he’d done on their first night together, “I wanna pamper you. Pamper you all damn day, if ya let me, Sugar.”

“I’m inclined to let you,” Hanzo admits, “Though I will admit I have reservations about… certain revelations last night. If they were indeed truth, at least. You’re capable of some form of magic, that much I know. It could have been some way to alter your form for all I know.”

Jesse’s easy smile falls a little bit, and it’s strange to see a demon look so reserved, “Ah right. I forgot you witnessed… all that. I kinda lost myself in the battle a bit.”

“So you’re truly a Balor then?” Hanzo asks, tilting his head, “I can’t say that I’m not intrigued. How does a Balor come to serve Graz’zt? I didn’t think the Prince of Pleasure had need of your ilk.”

Jesse flinches a little at Hanzo’s words, and strangely, Hanzo regrets them. He’s even stroking a hand along Jesse’s jaw to comfort him before he fully realizes he’s doing it. The kiss is a conscious decision though, a soft apologetic little peck to the corner of Jesse’s lips. The demon sighs in response, the uncertainty in his face lifting if only a little.

“All demons are involved in the Blood Wars between us an’ the devils whether they wanna be or not. An’ well, need armies to fight battles, an’ armies need generals,” Jesse begins, frowning as he utters the next words, “My _ilk,_ as you so kindly put it, excel at both battle and leadin’ armies. Graz’zt found me, I became his general.”

Those clawed hands drift up Hanzo’s sides gently, not Jesse’s normal sensual touches but idle strokes and kneading. Like he is keeping his hands busy. Fidgeting. His brow is furrowed like he’s concentrating on recalling something. He might very well be, Hanzo has no idea how many ages Jesse has seen come and go.

“O’course under Graz’zt I got a taste of his domain an’ all it covers. For the first time in my life there was more than the violence my very existence craves.” Jesse ducks his head and doesn’t meet Hanzo’s eyes, his own expression still distant with memory, “I tasted pleasure, an’ I liked it.”

“An’ the more I tasted it, the more I just… wanted to explore all it’s facets,” Jesse lifts his head and meets Hanzo’s gaze, “There was more to be found of it beyond Graz’zt’s domain, more than he could ever show me. There was warmth, and tenderness,” Jesse murmurs as his hand comes up to cradle Hanzo’s cheek, “adoration, trust, commitment, understanding, communication, _affection._ Pleasure made all the sweeter just by a simple little thing called—“

“Love.” Hanzo finishes, “You discovered love.”

“I thought it was bullshit mortals made up, but you’d see it, even in the Abyss. Those that would swear to never leave each other’s side, demons that would fight to the death for one another. Hells, the first time I ever ran into it personally was this fuckin’ little feller that marched all the way down into the Abyss to save his lover.” Jesse lifts a hand to Hanzo’s view and makes a small space between his pointer and thumb about an inch in height, “This tiny fuckin’ thing. He wanted to take on _me_ because Graz’zt had seduced an’ stolen away his spouse.”

“I never understood him, why he’d fuckin’ risk so much, his own damn life for someone already _lost._ Especially when faced with a fuckin’ _Balor._ ” Jesse pauses, lifts his head to look at Hanzo again, his expression going impossibly soft, “Well, I must admit, after last night, I understand him a little better. Seein’ that sword comin’ for you, knowin’ those bastards would kill you to get what they wanted? Shook me down to my very essence. I could lose you, and it fucked with me. Lost control,” Jesse snaps his fingers, “just like that.”

“But,” Jesse falters a bit, “that’s just _me_ though. I know to you, I’m prob’ly just a demon, though now you know I’m one of the more powerful ones under all this glamour. Balors, I know we ain’t the most _approachable_ of fellas, which is why I’ve taken to usin’ it.” Jesse seems to consider something, “Not setting everythin’ on fire is a plus too with this form.”

This entire time Hanzo’s just sat and listened to Jesse ramble. He supposes to himself he may be in a little bit of shock. It’s not every day that someone confesses that they have developed feelings for Hanzo, even if it’s a demon. A _Balor_ , as well. Part of Hanzo knows he should probably be horrified he’s let a demon so close, after all, you have to know someone to love them.

Yet… he’s not. In fact, most of him is a mess of confusion, but that is mostly in part to learning all the truths that have come to light from last night’s interrogation. But Jesse’s confession… Jesse’s confession makes Hanzo feel _elated._

“I would offer to let you banish me now but quite honestly I don’t like the idea of leavin’ you on your lonesome with more of those fucks possibly sniffin’ around,” Jesse continues, scratching at his neck awkwardly. Both his wings and tail are twitching nervously. “That’s if you’re alright with the whole Balor thing, Sweetheart.”

“Hanzo.”

Jesse blinks briefly in confusion and then perks at Hanzo’s voice. Hanzo’s certain that the demon has heard him, but it doesn’t hurt to repeat himself.

“My name,” Hanzo gently runs his hand along Jesse’s jaw, to make sure the demon’s focus is on him, “is Hanzo.”

“Hanzo,” Jesse seems to melt as he says Hanzo’s name, a terribly soft and warm expression crossing his demonic features, “Nice to finally have a name to put to such a gorgeous face.”

“Of course,” Hanzo gives Jesse a small smile, “if we’re going to be working closely together while my life is being threatened, you should at least know it. I just hope such an agreement will not upset your employer and cause harm to find you.”

“Oh, Darlin’, don’t you worry ‘bout me none, I’ll be more than fine.” Jesse seems like he’s practically vibrating underneath Hanzo. “I’ll take good care o’ you, promise.” Jesse smiles a wide, fanged smile and winks, “I think you know how well I could guard that body.”

Hanzo scoffs and shoves at Jesse playfully. He shuffles off of Jesse’s lap and reaches for his robe and tugs it on. Jesse follows suit, and with no other clothing he merely retrieves the red cloth he wears that Hanzo had been using like a blanket and goes about dressing himself. Hanzo supposes it’s a good thing he has no actual servants, with Jesse roaming around in the nude as he pleases for the foreseeable future.

Hanzo allows himself a playful pinch of that delightfully toned bum as he passes by Jesse to his desk. Jesse’s tail whips around in surprise and his wings stiffen up in surprise, but when Hanzo looks back over his shoulder, Jesse grins wide and winks at him.

The playful air is immediately sucked from the room when Hanzo turns his attention back to his desk and sees the same sending scroll he had sent Genji sitting on top of everything else. Immediately he grabs it and unfurls the scroll, eyes scanning the page as he reads Genji’s return message.

Jesse drifts closer as Hanzo finishes reading, his arms slipping around Hanzo’s waist when Hanzo’s grip tightens and crumples the scroll. Hanzo has half a mind to send it flying across the room, in _flames_ , but he merely closes his eyes and clenches his jaw and tosses it to the floor. Jesse is a warm, comforting weight at his back while he calms himself.

“More bad news?” Jesse asks gently.

“Awful news.” Hanzo turns in Jesse’s arms, his rage calmed but still burning, as well as many other emotions, “Genji told me all that he knows of how my dragons were trapped. Of all he knows of our Uncle’s schemes.” Hanzo lifts his head to look at Jesse, and something in him breaks at the look in Jesse’s eyes. The first of the tears fall, and then after they just won’t stop.

“For years, _years_ ,” Hanzo growls through his indignant and furious tears, “I thought something was _wrong_ with me. I thought I was a failure—“

“Because your dragon didn’t come?” Jesse guesses, voice soft.

Hanzo nods, and continues, “I was to be the _heir_ , inherit my clan, I was destined to lead them. _Me_. But the day of my Bonding Ceremony came, and my spirit dragon did not. I was never so ashamed.” Hanzo waves to the scroll, “And to find out this? That my Uncle sabotaged me in hopes to gain _power_ , that he committed the atrocity of _trapping_ my guardians in that _accursed orb?_ I cannot explain to you how that makes me feel.”

Hanzo does set the scroll aflame in that moment out of sheer frustration. Jesse merely twines his tail around it and lifts it so it does not set the carpet alight with it. Before long it burns to ashes and Hanzo’s merely flopped against Jesse’s chest, shaking with rage and heartbreak.

Those wings merely curl around Hanzo gently and Jesse urges the wizard up into his arms. Hanzo lets himself be carried. Soon Hanzo can hear Jesse’s claws tapping on stone tile, and Hanzo lifts his head enough to see that Jesse’s brought him to his bathing room.

“You’re gonna haveta tell me how this stuff works, Sweetheart.” Jesse points out as he sets Hanzo on the side of his large stone tub.

Hanzo points out the plumbing to Jesse, and the heating runes to activate to turn the large ornate tub into an artificial hot spring. Jesse does not comment on the size of the tub, as it’s almost large enough to be a small pool. He does set about running Hanzo a bath though. Before long Jesse is helping Hanzo remove his robe and enter the water, Jesse following suit.

The pampering Jesse set out to do earlier continues. Jesse grabs all of Hanzo’s soaps and shampoos and begins to wash Hanzo’s hair for him. Those claws are heavenly and gentle on his scalp. Those claws also run through his hair so slow and careful when Jesse rinses it of the shampoo.

Hanzo half expects Jesse to make some sort of advance, but he does not. Only continues to pamper Hanzo. It’s comforting and warm, and Hanzo already feels so drained and the day has only just begun. He doesn’t want to go back to the world and his problems just yet, and when Jesse settles back after helping Hanzo wash, Hanzo grabs the shampoo and the soaps before Jesse can put them away.

Jesse’s face when Hanzo’s hands are on his scalp, massaging sweet-smelling shampoo into his hair while minding his horns, is nothing but adoring. It makes Hanzo’s heart thud in his chest. A soft, sweet fluttering feeling. It makes him pause, and Jesse opens his eyes that had drifted close in bliss.

Jesse’s hair is a mess of shampoo suds, sticking out every which way. Hanzo thinks he’s never looked so handsome. Hanzo leans in and kisses Jesse, a soft, painfully sweet little peck. So tame compared to every other kiss they have shared. It makes Jesse sigh so softly when they part, the embers of his eyes just a soft glow when they meet Hanzo’s.

He just strokes Jesse’s face, running his fingers through Jesse’s beard. Hanzo almost really forgets to help Jesse rinse his hair, so lost in this stolen moment. There’s so much uncertainty ahead, but despite all the reservations that Hanzo may have, despite how they have come to be here and their respective pasts, he knows in his heart that Jesse is not the only one in love.


	9. The Maelstrom

As much as Hanzo wants to, he cannot let Jesse hide him away from the puzzles he must solve. Once dry and out of the bath, Hanzo works to move and close off his tower from receiving visitors. Both so that no more work finds him, and simply so no one else enters. Jesse is a large shadow at Hanzo’s heels as he sets about his work, learning the other rooms and general layout of Hanzo’s tower.

When the tower is secured to both of their standards, Hanzo leads Jesse to the vault where he’s keeping the orb of dragonkind. It’s exactly where Hanzo keeps it, settled on the rim of one of his mother’s teacups. Hanzo does not bother with caution, he reaches and takes the orb in his hands. Immediately within the blue smoke swirling inside those twin pairs of eyes appear. Hanzo feels the anger come back full force, and he presses the orb close to his chest. The best thing he can do to help stop his uncle’s schemes is to make sure his dragons will never fall into his hands again.

“I’ll free you, I swear it.” Hanzo then turns to Jesse, “Come, there’s much work to be done.”

When he passes by Jesse, he slips his free hand into Jesse’s. The demon twines his fingers with Hanzo’s and leans in to press a kiss to his cheek. Hanzo leads Jesse to his proper arcane lab, where most of his spell tinkering and research is done. Hanzo lets go of Jesse’s hand and crosses to the centre of the room and places the orb on a pedestal there, and runes immediately alight and levitate the orb so it can be better observed.

Hanzo leaves it there and crosses over to the other side of the room where his notes on the artefact are laid out all over. Jesse in the meantime has crossed over to the orb on the pedestal and peers at it curiously. He taps it with his claws idly while Hanzo gathers his notes. He returns to Hanzo’s side when the wizard calls him.

Together they pour over the notes, looking for any way to free the dragons trapped inside. Jesse’s as helpful as ever, as he often is, but when the third hour rolls around he gets bored and as a result, gets amorous. Those claws tenderly run through Hanzo’s hair and Jesse leans in and presses kisses to Hanzo’s jaw, nibbles at his earlobe with gentle fangs.

“I need you to think with your _actual_ head for a little longer, Jesse,” Hanzo scolds playfully as the demon presses closer, “We’re close to figuring this out, I can feel it.”

“You’re just so damn gorgeous, an’ there’s jus’ something really sexy about seein’ your brilliance in play,” Jesse murmurs, brushing his fingers along Hanzo’s cheek.

“I’ll make you a deal,” Hanzo leans into the next kiss Jesse places on his cheek, “When my dragons are free, I’ll play with you.” He holds up his hand and it crackles with arcane lightning, “I noticed that you don’t seem all too bothered by this, perhaps you’d like to experience the pleasures I could bring you?”

Jesse’s eyes alight with interest and he looks like he’s seconds from just picking Hanzo up and taking him back to bed. There’s a half-hard cock that Hanzo can feel brushing his hip underneath the red cloth Jesse wears. Hanzo bites his lip and looks at Jesse pointedly.

“Would you like me to _make_ you behave?” Hanzo asks, voice low and suggestive.

“I’d be interested in knowing how you mean to achieve that,” Jesse looks more than game, and when Hanzo leans up and explains his idea, Jesse’s wicked grin tells Hanzo that he is more than game.

Hanzo turns to face Jesse properly, presses close and kisses him soft and sweet, his hands deftly finding their way underneath Jesse’s clothing. Jesse’s hands find their way to Hanzo’s rear and gives it a possessive squeeze. He growls out a low moan into Hanzo’s ear when Hanzo’s hand cups Jesse’s cock, teasing the half-hard length of it. Hanzo’s fingers trail down to where Jesse’s cock meets the opening of his sheath and then lower to fondle his balls.

He smirks against Jesse’s lips before he begins to chant the spell he intends to use. He’s not had a chance to use this particular alteration of this spell after tampering with it for so long, but Jesse is a more than willing test subject. Hanzo can feel Jesse shudder in excitement as the spell takes effect, and Hanzo tugs the cloth Jesse wears aside to check his handiwork.

Glowing arcane energy crisscrosses over Jesse’s cock, trapping the half-hard member into position. A pretty simple makeshift cock cage, but an effective one. Hanzo teases a finger lightly over it and gives a considering hum when Jesse growls and his cock makes a valiant attempt at twitching in its confines.

“Do you like it?” Hanzo asks, finally tearing is eyes away to check on Jesse.

“It tingles real nice, Darlin’,” Jesse purrs, leaning down to give Hanzo’s lips a soft peck, “I like it very much.”

“Good, because you’re going to be well acquainted with it while I work.” Hanzo tugs Jesse’s face closer for one more kiss before he gently shoves him away, “Now, if we work together, it will go much faster, and the faster you’ll be out of the cage.”

“ _Yessir,_ ” Jesse voices, low and sultry and absolutely dripping with temptation.

Together they get back to work, sifting through all the notes Hanzo has gathered on the orb of dragonkind. Looking for information on how to free Hanzo’s dragon guardians from the orb. Jesse keeps shifting from foot to foot in impatience while he helps Hanzo, but otherwise, he behaves.

“I think I have something, Jess.” Hanzo presses closer and shows Jesse a passage from a tome, “I think we can destroy the orb and free them.”

Jesse presses his lips to Hanzo’s temple as he reads over the passage, “I might be able to destroy it for you, or it looks like you can even do it if ya know the spell that it is talkin’ ‘bout.”

“I think I might, we can try your way if it does not work.” Hanzo turns enough in Jesse’s arms to lean up and press a kiss to his lips, “We’ll only know if we try.”

Hanzo has to search for the spell he needs through the tomes he’s got set around his laboratory. Jesse follows him around to help, and likely to also be close to Hanzo. Before long Hanzo has what he needs, and he crosses over to the middle of the room with the tome in his hands. When Jesse moves to follow, Hanzo places his hand on Jesse’s chest to stop him.

“It might get… violent if the dragons are released,” Hanzo admits, “You should hand back so you’re not in their crossfire when they are freed.”

Hanzo does steal a kiss for luck from Jesse before he walks to the centre of the room and the levitating orb. Hanzo flips back to the page he needs, and begins to read. At the crescendo of the spell, Hanzo points to the orb, and a thin green line of magic connects from Hanzo’s finger to the orb.

Slowly, the crystal of the orb begins to crack.

When the spell ends there’s a crackle of arcane energy and the orb bursts in a shower of crystal dust and lightning. Jesse steps back in shock at the force of it, shielding himself with his wings at the sudden wind in the chamber that’s sending all the papers Hanzo has gathered flying.

When Hanzo lowers his arms after the initial burst, he’s met with the sight of two large glowing forms of twin dragons. His arcane lab around him is reduced to a huge mess, an unnatural wind tossing up the space around him as lightning crackles in the space. Hanzo can’t help but feel like a mess of emotion himself.

He steps up to one of the dragons and reaches for them, unable to stop the tears from falling down his face when the dragon he reaches for presses their nose to his hand. Hanzo smiles so wide.

There’s a bight flash of light that lights up the entire room, and when Jesse finally opens his eyes Hanzo is alone in the middle of the room. His tattoo is visibly alight with the energy of the dragons even through his clothes, and when he turns back to Jesse his eyes too are alight, glowing a bright blue.

“Jesse,” Hanzo beckons for his lover to come closer, his voice overlaid with that of his dragons, “Did you want to come play now?”

Jesse looks absolutely stunned at the sheer power flowing off of Hanzo in waves. He’s at Hanzo’s side in moments, taking Hanzo’s left hand in his. Jesse kisses up Hanzo’s arm, feeling the tingle of the power now crawling underneath his skin. Hanzo’s lips curl into a wicked, feral grin. His free hand sneaks underneath Jesse’s cloth covering to cup his still caged cock.

“You’ve filled the cage out so much, you’re straining the bindings, my dear,” Hanzo whispers low and dirty as he presses closer to Jesse’s body.

Jesse growls low and leans down and kisses Hanzo deep and dirty. Hanzo reaches down lower, his fingers lightly moving down along the curve of Jesse’s trapped cock to fondle the demon’s balls. Hanzo’s left hand moves up Jesse’s arms and down to caress his back between his wings. To test, Hanzo slowly walks his fingers back up Jesse’s back, leaving tiny shocks of arcane lightning in the wake of the movement.

Jesse’s entire body shudders against him and he moans against Hanzo’s lips that are slowly curling into knowing smirk. Hanzo continues to tease along Jesse’s body, enjoying the way the demon moans and jerks with his pleasure. The hand that is fondling Jesse’s balls drifts back up to cup Jesse’s cock. enjoying the way the arcane bindings are straining to keep Jesse’s impressive member contained.

Hanzo _might_ have purposely made the arcane cage weak enough that it might break if Jesse got riled up enough, and he’s eager to see if he will.

Hanzo takes control of the kiss, kissing Jesse deep and dirty, licking into his mouth. He nibbles on Jesse’s lips between kisses. Jesse this entire time has been running his hands greedily over Hanzo’s body, squeezing his ass possessively through his clothing. Trying to pull Hanzo’s body even closer to grind against him.

Hanzo draws one long, gentle line down Jesse’s back that sparks and tingles with arcane lightning. A line from between Jesse’s wings all the way to the sensitive base of his tail. Jesse’s back bows and his lips part from Hanzo’s as he growls out in pleasure, his entire body twitching. The arcane cage snaps and the sensation of the lightning and the relief of being free from the confines of the cage does Jesse in

He slumps against Hanzo, curling around him, and when he comes down from his high he pulls Hanzo into a kiss. When they part Jesse’s face is soft with satisfaction and adoration. The twin dragons and Hanzo both feel a great deal of satisfaction themselves at receiving such a look.

Hanzo nestles against Jesse as the demon cradles him closer, those large wings coming around to embrace him just as his arms do. With his dragons and his lover at his side, Hanzo’s never felt more powerful.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna chat at me about McHanzo or any other of the pairings I ship, catch me on my fic tumblr [Angstgremlin](http://angstgremlin.tumblr.com) or you can now find me at my Twitter [Angstgremlin](https://twitter.com/Angstgremlin)


End file.
